Ask the future mushroom kingdom people
by Rings of fire
Summary: Join me and the future people of the mushroom kingdom in this Q & A story and as I said for my previous story it's either going down in flames(metaphorically) or it's going to succeed and if you love Mario read this story please
1. Chapter 1:Mario bros family intros

Me:hi people and welcome to "ask the future mushroom kingdom people"

Mario:It's a me Mari-

Russel(Mario and Peach's son and an OC):Father could you please not say IS getting old

Cherri(Mario and Peach's daughter and another OC):yeah it's getting old dad!

Russel has black spenders,brown boots,red long sleeved shirt,white gloves, black cap w/ a red 'R' on it,brown hair w/ blonde highlights,he has blue eyes and he is 18 years old

Cherri has a hot pink knee length dress,red ballet shoes,red hair,blue eyes, and an pink heart shaped necklace and she is 17 years old

Peach:could you two stop ganging up on your father please

Russel & Cherri:sorry mom and dad

Me:And that is the toadstool(yes I know of Peach's family name) family and now it is time to introduce the Luaisy family

Luigi:hi there everybody

Daisy:hi I'm daisy

Francis(Luigi and Daisy's son):mom you would think you would've gotten a new "hello" phrase and ...hi

Jessica(Luigi and Daisy's daughter):*is too busy texting on phone,bu looks up five seconds later*oh hi everyone!

Francis has black spenders,dark green long sleeved shirt,black boots,a grey face(that's why he is called "stone face"),white gloves,brown hair w/ orange highlights,dark green eyes,black cape, and a dark green cap w/ an dark green 'F' on it

Jessica has a yellow t-shirt,orange hair,orange wristbands,yellow pants,yellow and orange sneakers, and blue eyes

Me:Did you like the families, if so review and tell me your opinion on them and PM some questions and ONLY PM me questions okay say bye everyone

Everybody:BYE!

More families will show up if you PM me questions so go ahead and give some PMs


	2. Chapter 2:The new generation koopalings

**Hi everybody, R.O.F here and Cherri and Jessica please do the disclaimer**

**Cherri & Jessica:Rings of fire doesn't own anything,except his Ocs**

Me:Alright welcome to new chapter of "Ask the future mushroom kingdom people" and say hi everybody

Mario:Hey how you doing

Luigi:Hi

Peach:Hi and I'm pleased to be here

Daisy:Hi I'm Dais-

Francis:MOM that is starting to get annoying and ...hey there

Russel:Francis be nice to your mom and hi peoples

Cherri:Hey Russey say things correctly

Russel:Tough crowd

Me:We have Bowser and the koopalings appearing along with the koopalings kids

Everybody except me:WHAT THE H***

Bowser:Hi and I'm awesome

Wiglud(Ludwig and *gasps* Violent's son and an OC):King grandad that is getting old

Cody(Lemmy and Mina's(OC)son),Chill(Roy and Vivian's(OC)son),Gregory(Iggy and Ivory's(OC)son),Bendy,Crystal and Crissy(Wendy and Boshi's(Yeah he is back)children),Martin(Morton and Sasha's(OC)son,Razor(Larry and Razer'S(OC)son, and Tiger(Bowser Jr. and Kylie koopa's son):He's got a point

The koopalings and Bowser Jr.:Our kids have point

Bowser:Larry you're still mad about your wife's death

Larry:*Has tears in his eyes*Shut up!

(A/N:I'm only explaining what the kids look like and they all are the same age as their koopaling parents)

Wiglud is a dragon koopa with green hair(same style as his father),dark blue face,yellow skin,green shell w/ blue rings on them

Cody is a dragon koopa with an orange shell w/ pink rings on the spikes,yellow skin, and he has hair all over his head and he has a ponytail and he is wearing a rainbow colored fedora

Chill is an human and dragon koopa hybrid with an icy blue shell w/ pink rings on them,blue pants,an tank top,and icy blue glasses and ice blue

Gregory is an dragon koopa with an green shell w/ white rings on them,yellow skin,white hair w/green details(same style as father), and reading glasses

Bendy,Crystal, and Crissy are yoshi and dragon koopa hybrids (Bendy's looks)with an blue shell w/ pink rings on them,a yoshi's tail(color is blue),blue boots,a dragon koopa's snout(it's huge),blue skin and blue glasses (Crystal and Crissy's looks)with pink shells w/ purple rings on them,yellow skin,red bows,and red lipstick

Martin is a dragon koopa with an white shell w/ black and grey rings on them,white skin,grey face w/black X tattoo

Razor is a dragon koopa with an purple shell w/light blue rings on them,yellow skin,X scar on back of head,light blue hair(style is to cover back of his head),and an knife holder

Tiger is a dragon koopa with an orange shell w/ black rings on them,yellow skin,black eyes,orangish red hair, and has a bib with tiger teeth on it

Mario:Wow Bowser you look really-

Bowser:Awesome

Mario:I was going to say old,but yeah let's go with that

Violent:HAHAHA you just got severed

Mina:I agree

Ivory:*Is making out with Iggy*

Gregory:Get a room!

Me:SHUT UP!

Everybody:*shuts up*

Me:Thank you and now let's get to the questions and Ludwig would you do the honors

Ludwig:Vine and for the first reviewer it is **The ultimate mariosonicpokefan**

Me:That is my twin brother

**Here some questions bro**

**Francis:what do you think of your family?**

**Russel:Do you love being a plumber**

**That is all for now**

Francis:...

Me:well we are waiting

Francis:My dad is a total wimp,my sister is a text brat, and my mom is a f****** tomboy

Luigi,Daisy, & Jessica:*Has tears in eyes*you hate us?

Cody:Duuude that was harsh

Francis:I wasn't finished they have their flaws,but I still love them with all my heart

Jessica:Group hug!

Luaisy family:*hugs*

All good guys:Awwww

All bad guys:BLAARGH

Russel:Being a plumber is my favorite thing and I'm a prince for crying out loud!

Me:Next reviewer and Wiglud would you do the honors

Wiglud:I would like my mother to do ze honors

Violent:Thanks Luddy Jr. and the next person is **Justsomegurl**

**Questions:**

**Mario:How is life in the toadstool castle and what does it feel like not to have to run from Bowser anymore?**

**Peach:dude!what does it feel like not to get kidnapped everyday!(No offence but my favorite character is Bowser!)**

**Russel:what's it like to be a prince,royalty?what's your favorite video game?Mine is Grand Theft Auto five and my favorite character is Michael!**

**Cherri:what's it like to be a princess?what's your favorite color?Mines purple**

**Luigi:your awesome bro...more that Mario!He gets all the attention!**

**Daisy:Did you Tatanga again?**

**Francis:what's your favorite video game?You already know mine!**

**Jessica:What's your favorite make-up product?**

**Thanks for letting me review I'll tell my friends about this**

Me:No,thank you Justsomegurl

Mario:It's great that I get to live in a castle with my true love and It's great not to have that son of a b**** of a dragon koopa on my back all the time!

Bowser:You f****** son of a b****

Me:*trollface*U mad?

Peach:It's amazing not to have to watch my back 24/7

Martin:It was getting old just like him

Bowser:I hate all of you!

Russel:It's annoying the fact that I have toads trying to baby favorite game is Super smash bros. and my favorite character is-

Mario:Me!

Russel:I was going to say Sonic the hedgehog

Mario*Has a shotgun and cocks it*:I'm going hunting*leaves the room*

Cherri:It's awesome because I can get whatever I want but I'm not selfish and my favorite color is-

Razor:Pink...

Cherri:*Gasps*It speaks and how did you know

Everybody else:*Facepalms*

Luigi:I know right,cause I got an awesome wife and kids

Daisy:Awww weegee *kisses him*

Jessica:I love you too daddy

Francis:... thanks for acknowledging me father

Daisy:I did not see Tatanga again because Weegee killed him 16 years ago

Everbody else:*looks at Luigi in shock*

Luigi:What?You act like that was a bad thing

Me:Moving on

Francis:Mine is Halo 4 because Master Chief is bad***

Me:Next!

Jessica:It's "flower perfection"(made-up)because it reminds me of my mom

Cody and Gregory:Sissy

Francis:*has a dark aura*What was that!

Cody and Gregory:Nothing

Me:Well that is the end of Chapter 2 if you liked it review and PM me questions and thank you Justsomegurl for telling me to make Bowser and the koopalings appear

Martin:Bye!

**How was that chapter tell me in a review**


	3. Chapter 3:Waluigi's family time

**Hi I'm back and ready to start typing and Russel and Francis do the disclaimer please**

**Russel & Francis:Rings of fire doesn't own anything except his OCs**

**Me:Let's get started**

Mario,Luigi,Russel,Francis:*Are playing Halo 4*

Cherri:Hey guys the show is starting

The guys:give us a minute

Cherri:OK!*leaves room*

...

Cherri:*Comes in room*

Me:Where are the guys?

Cherri:They said to give them a min-

The guys:*rushes in the room*

Peach,Daisy,Jessica:Or a second

Violent:Finished with your game already?

Francis:Yeah and where are the rest of the men*looks around*

Violent:GUYS GET YOUR A**** IN THIS ROOM NOW!

Rest of the men:*rushes in the room*

Violent:Goody you're here

Wiglud:Mother we were playing football

Me:Ahem the show has already started and we are wasting time and Tiger would you do the honors

Tiger:Oh alright,the first person is **The ultimate mariosonicpokefan**

Razor:He's back...

**Alright bro and this is dem questions**

**Wiglud:why are you named "Wiglud"?**

**Chill:how does it feel to be a hybrid?**

**Bowser:how does it feel to be a grandad of 10?**

**Mario:are you with Russel hating fire?**

**That is all**

Me:see you later bro

Wiglud:I'm named Wiglud because I look like a reversed version of my fazzer

Violent:THAT is why your named Wiglud? I thought it was because Ludwig was being stupid

Ludwig:Hey don't me if he looks like me a little bit

Me:Next!

Chill:It has it's pros and cons

Roy & Vivian:What is that supposed to mean

Chill:It means it is good and bad at the same time

Roy & Vivian:Ohhhh

Cody:Duuuude your parents are stupid

Chill:SHUT IT!*punches Cody in the face*

Me:Next!

Bowser:Terrible!

All of his grandchildren:Whhhhhy?

Bowser:Because your more annoying than your parents and I'm getting too old for that S***!

Glowser:That is true and I'll be known as Glowser instead of being called Bowser Jr.

Me:Next!

*Figures bust through the wall*

Everybody:What the f***

Waluigi:It's Waluigi time

Rosalina:Hi there

Star(Waluigi and Rosalina's son(OC):Hey my name is Star

Jessie(Waluigi and Rosalina's daughter(OC):Hey there losers, I am Jessie

Star is wearing an cyan colored tuxedo,white dress shoes,white gloves,long pony-tail hair style(same color and length as his mother),blue eyes,and he is a staff scepter

Jessica is wearing a black knee length spender dress,purple long sleeve shirt,black leggings,dark purple ballet shoes,white gloves,purple cap w/ an yellow 'J' on it,and blue eyes

Luigi:What are you guys doing here?

Waluigi:Same as you losers to answer questions

Rosalina:*smacks the back of Waluigi's head*Be nice Waluigi

Waluigi:*Rubs the back of his head*sorry

Me:Moving on

Mario:I honestly don't care if Russel hates as long as he doesn't hurt himself

Waluigi:Wow your son is a sissy

Mario:*Fire puches him*(yes there will some pokemon humor)Shut the h*** up!

Me:Next person and Star will you and Jessie do the honors

Star & Jessie:The next person is **kookylover98**

**Oh questions for every Mario characters kids**

**What do you think of your parents?**

**All Mario characters:Do you miss being teenagers?**

Me:Thanks for the questions KL98

Russel:My father is an heroic plumber and my mother is a kind hearted princes- I mean Queen

Francis:My father is an wimpy,but heroic plumber and my mother is an athletic Queen

Cherri:My daddy is an awesome plumber and my mommy is an awesome Queen

Jessica:My daddy has an awesome job and my mommy is an awesome housewife

Wiglud:My fazzer is an excellent composer and my mother is the bezt mother I could ever have

Cody:My father is super funny and my mother is the best postar evaaaaa

Chill:My big D is super cool and my mommy is cool as ice(literally)

Gregory:My dad is a cool scientist and my mom is a cool mercenary

Bendy,Crystal,Crissy:Our parents are bad***

Martin:My daddy gives good info and my mom gives me good exercise

Razor:...My father is a very good father even after mom's death

Tiger:My mom and dad are the coolest parents ever

Star:My mother is an good space queen and my father is good at fixing things

Jessie:My mommy is very sweet and my daddy is the best trickster of them all

All the parents:Give us a hug

All families:*Hugs*

Me:*Takes a picture*So sweet and NEXT!

Mario:No

Luigi:No

Peach:No

Daisy:No

All the koopalings and Glowser:Yes,but this age has it's benefits

Waluigi and Rosalina:No

Me:That is all we have for today and say bye everybody

Everybody:Bye!

**For now Waluigi's daughter will known as Jessie and Luigi's daughter will be known as Jessica**

**Did you like the chapter tell me in a review and PM some questions for those of you who can PM me and Rings of fire is out!**


	4. Chapter 4:The cruelty of authors

**Hi everybody it's R.O.F here and Star do the dislclaimer**

**Star:Thank you good sir and Rings of fire owns nothing from the Mario franchise except his OCs**

Me:Hey everybody!

Everybody:*doing their own thing*

Me:GET THE F*** IN THE F****** ROOM FOR THE F****** QUESTIONS NOW!

Everybody:Gah!*runs in the room*

Me:Thank you*smiles*

Me:Sadly we only got one set of questions this time

Jessica:What!*Gets in the screen*YOU PEOPLE BETTER START PRIVATE MESSAGING RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR A-

Star:*uses magic to toss her across the room*Shut up please

Razor:I'm surrounded by fools...

Me:Whatever and Glowser(Bowser Jr.)could you read the questions today

Bowser:Your asking me the king of awesomeness to read this

Mario:No he is asking the old fat*** to read it

Bowser:Why yo-

Peach:*Slaps both of them*Be quiet and read the d*** questions

Waluigi:Geez someone's on their period

Rosalina:*Gasps and kicks Waluigi in the balls*As I said on the chapter before *demonic voice*BE NICE!

Me:Bowser read the questions NOW!

Bowser:Fine! The first and only person is **Justsomegurl**

**Mario:your an old fart**

**Peach:I love the whole bxp and you are pretty.**

**Daisy:come up with better intros**

**Luigi:Luigi of the year;did you like it**

**Russel:what is coolest thing you ever seen?**

**Cherri:Are you a go shopping or stay home type of person?**

**Francis:Do you like penguins?**

**Jessica:Do you dogs or cats?**

**Everyone:what came first... the chicken or the egg?Lol bye!**

Cody:*waves the wrong way*bye Justsomeguy!

Larry:Lemmy your son is stupid just like you

Lemmy:You mean the Japanese dude

Roy:*punches him*IDIOT!

Mina:Honey!*runs over to him*Are you okay!

Lemmy:A little broken but I'm fine

Me:Can we get to questions please and let's move on

Mario:*Has body on fire*WHAT DID THAT SON OF A B**** SAY!

Luigi:*Hides behind Daisy*Nothing!

Francis:Dad you're embarrassing us

Luigi:Sorry,but he's scary when he's mad

Me:NEXT!

Peach:Thanks and what's the first thing?

Waluigi:What a total blonde

Mario:Your wife's an blonde too so she is dumb as well

Waluigi:Why you *Starts fighting*

Me:NEXT!

Daisy:Sorry,but that's my best one!

Francis:No it's really not

Daisy:*Cries*

Luigi*tries to comfort her*Francis apologize to your mother NOW!

Francis:*Looks guilty*...Sorry mother

Daisy:*Stops crying*Thanks for apologizing

Me:NEXT!

Luigi:H*** yeah I did

Boshi:Jugding by him cussing he sure did like it

Bendy:Right Big D

Me:NEXT!

Russel:Seeing Francis doing 100 mid-air backflips under an hour

Mario:I agree

Me:NEXT!

Cherri:I'm rich,so of course I like to go shopping

Peach:More like abusing your privileges

Me:NEXT!

Francis:H*** NO!

Jessie:Did you have to shout!

Francis:H*** YES!

Me:NEXT BEFORE HE MAKES ME DEAF!

Both of the Jessicas:Dogs are disgusting and cats are cute

Me:NEXT!

Everybody:The egg!

Me:Well that wraps up this chapter,so goodbye and re-

Cherri:Review!

**How was the chapter? Tell me in a review and PM me them questions so I can continue the fanfiction and Waluigi's daughter will be known as Jessica#2 and Luigi's daughter will be known as Jessica#1**


	5. Chapter 5:Author's note

"Okay everybody I NEED some questions to continue my fanfiction" I said "Yeah so people can see my awesomeness"Bowser said proudly "More the reason why people don't PM the author questions"Mario said dully "That's it!"Bowser said,trying to get up,but- CRACK! "My back!"Bowser said exclaimed before falling on the ground "It is way out of your age old man"Boshi said with a smirk "F*** you"Bowser said "Okay before this turns into a argument I have to say this, PLEASE PLEASE PM me I'm desperate to continue this show"I said before getting on knees and crying "As the dude said PM him questions and review him your opinion"Cody said "*sniff*Bye..."I said Okay this wraps up this chapter and bye everybody and PLEASE PM me! 


End file.
